


Summer Love

by shinesung



Series: Summer Love - Seungbin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, First Meetings, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Party, Seo Changbin is Whipped, changbin sport, seungmin is artistic, seungmin meets changbin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesung/pseuds/shinesung
Summary: “—Porque pensé que sería más romántico si te acompañaba hasta aquí.”Esas palabras que comenzarían la historia de Seungmin y Changbin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Summer Love - Seungbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121213
Kudos: 7





	Summer Love

Apenas llevaba un día de que Seungmin había llegado a Hamdeok para pasar sus vacaciones con su familia y ya estaba listo de regresar a su casa. Desde un principio no quería ir, pues estaría solo, su hermana había sido acompañada por su novio, sus padres eran otra historia, además que pronto llegaría a vivir a otra ciudad y quería pasar esos últimos días junto a su mejor amigo Jeongin y preparándose para poder comenzar otra vez en una escuela nueva y haciendo nuevos amigos.

No sabía que iba a hacer dos meses ahí, en un pequeño departamento rentado por sus padres, aunque la vista era hermosa, probablemente estaría ahí todos los días viendo la puesta del sol mientras leía uno de sus libros o escuchaba música pensando en su futuro.

Para Changbin, todo era diferente, su personalidad lo dejó hacer un par de amistades desde el primer día que llegó. Él había llegado tres semanas antes que Seungmin, igual fue junto a su familia y se quedaba en otro lugar, uno diferente al de Seungmin. Sus padres pudieron rentar una cabaña, si es que así la podías llamar, en donde se quedaba, la vista no daba al mar, como se veía desde la terraza de Seungmin, pero al menos era mas espaciosa y podías llegar a la playa con tan solo unos pasos.

A los días de llegar, Changbin ya tenía su pequeño grupo de amigos, con quien se juntaba casi todas las tardes a jugar volley-ball, también llegaban a pasear por Jeju y claro, hacían fogatas al menos una vez por semana y una fiesta u otra no faltaban. Para Changbin, el irse de vacaciones, esta vez si lo tomó para poderse distraer, no pensar en su futuro y tener tiempo para divertirse. 

Después de una semana en la que Seungmin había estado ahí, repitiendo lo mismo cada día, su madre llamó su atención y le suplicó que no sólo estuviera en la terraza del departamento o en los camastros junto a la alberca pegado a su libro. Le pidió que saliera a hacer amigos, distraerse, que eran vacaciones, no momento de leer y ver universidades. También le comentó que vió chicos de su edad en la playa, que tal vez podía hacerse amigo de ellos. No le pudo decir que no, cerró su libro, lo guardó en una mochila, en la cual igual cargaba su cámara, una botella de agua y una toalla.

Salió del departamento despidiéndose de su madre y su padre, se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música e ignorar todo, bajó por el elevador y caminó hasta la playa, tal vez no haría lo que su madre exactamente le pidió (el hacer amigos) pero estaría bien si leía con otra vista. Se instaló sobre su toalla, dejando todo a su lado. Por un momento se quedó viendo el mar y como habían familias divirtiéndose o niños y niñas haciendo figuras con la arena. Cuando fue suficiente sacó su libro y se puso a leer, aún con algo de música.

Changbin, como en las tardes, llegó a la playa junto a sus amigos, listos para jugar un partido, pero esta vez de fútbol, no era necesariamente el mejor en este juego, como en volley-ball, justo el mismo que representaba en su escuela, pero igual, no se quejaba y lo disfrutaba junto a sus amigos del verano.

El juego fue tal vez uno de los mejores de esas semanas, su equipo iba perdiendo pero lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba jugando de portero, por lo cual, cada vez que el balón se iba lejos, él tenía que ir por el y seguir el juego. En una de esas ocasiones vio a la distancia a un chico, que podría ser de su edad, leyendo. Claro que aprovechaba y lo veía cada vez que iba por el balón. Seungmin se había percatado del grupo de chicos jugando, probablemente eran esos que su madre le había contado hace unas horas.

Desde que Seungmin los vio jugar, supo que no sería de él estar con ellos, los deportes y Seungmin no iban. Intentó padel, no pudo, intentó atletismo, terminó con un esguince en el pie, no iban con él como cualquier otra actividad artística, las cuales disfrutaba. Aún así, no era que Seungmin fuera cerrado, era algo tímido cuando recién conocía a personas, pero necesitaba tiempo para sentirse cómodo frente a más personas.

—¿Quieres unirte?— preguntó ese mismo chico que vio unas cuantas veces pasando frente a él y se quitó sus audífonos. Su cuerpo se veía aún mejor de cerca, al igual que él. Changbin, que tras ser alentado por uno de sus amigos, aprovechó que le metieron gol para poder hablar con ese chico que vio varias veces.

—Um...— por un momento Seungmin no supo que decir. —No soy muy bueno con los deportes. Pero gracias.

Changbin sonrió ante la respuesta del contrario, su voz era dulce, su rostro aún más lindo que lo que pudo ver mientras tenía su vista hundida en su libro. Quería saber quien era.

—Oh okay... si, ya veo, lo debí suponer.— rió una vez que vio la cámara y el libro, el cual Seungmin cerró para hablar con el contrario. Señaló estos en lo que decía esa frase. Seungmin igual sonrió ante la realización del contrario. —Tal vez me deberías tomar fotos.

Changbin no supo porque siguió eso con un guiño, causando que Seungmin se sorprenda y dude todo. Cuestionó porque hizo eso, pero Changbin estaba igual, tal vez no era la manera correcta de llamarle la atención.

—¡Hey loverman!— lo llamó uno de sus amigos, pues todavía tenía el balón. Igual al notar el apodo los dos rieron un poco con vergüenza, en especial Changbin.

—Debo ir, mi equipo me espera para seguir perdiendo.— dijo señalando a los demás chicos. Seungmin solo asintió mientras reía por la parte que mencionó que iba perdiendo. Los dos olvidaron que la razón por la cual Changbin se había acercado era para ofrecerle jugar, aunque fue más él tratando de ligar.

Changbin solo siguió y se despidió de Seungmin, hasta que llegó con sus amigos, quienes lo molestaron se dió cuenta que nunca le pidió su nombre ni se presentó. Todo mal tenía que hacer al tratar de ligar, aunque ni siquiera sabía la orientación sexual del contrario. Seungmin se quedó viendo a este chico hasta que se volvió a poner en su posición y pateaba el balón para seguir su juego. Tal vez que su madre lo haya presionado para que saliera no estuvo mal.

Seungmin tenía planeado quedarse hasta que sea la puesta del sol en la playa, eso ya casi era, en todo ese tiempo siguió leyendo y escribiendo en este ciertas anotaciones. El otro grupo de Changbin se iría después de su partido, el cual justo terminó, este había terminado y ahora debían pagar por algo, Changbin no estaba seguro, le dió igual, pues además de que al ser portero, les ganaron por su culpa.

Claro, antes de irse, Changbin tuvo que aprovechar para poder volver a hablar con Seungmin. Mientras que sus amigos recogían sus cosas, el corrió hasta este chico que tanto le llamó la atención.

—¿Perdieron?— preguntó Seungmin cuando vio al otro llegar otra vez junto a él.

—Si. 14-8.— dijo levantando sus hombros como muestra de desigualdad. —Creo que no fue mi juego.

Despues de esto, Changbin se agachó quedando de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que Seungmin y poder hablar mejor. Todo lo que decía era un tono para que divirtiera a Seungmin y notara su interés por él.

—Por cierto, hace rato no te pregunté tu nombre.

—Me llamo Seungmin.

—Mucho gusto, Seungmin.— le sonrió. —Y por si quieres, este viernes hay fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos, por si quieres ir, es cerca de aquí.

Fiesta, lo acababan de invitar a una fiesta aunque llevaba unos días ahí, eso nunca hubiera pasado en su ciudad. Había asistido a muy pocas fiestas, y que lo inviten a una, un desconocido que era guapo y carismático. Tal vez lo consideraría.

—Gracias...— comenzó tratando de señalar que no sabía su nombre, Changbin no entendió, así que Seungmin siguió. —Tu nombre... no me lo dijis-

—¡Changbin!— escucharon otro grito de la misma persona de hace unos minutos llamando a su amigo.

—Changbin, creo que lo acabas de escuchar.— trató de seguir ese mismo tono. Seungmin claro que sonrió. —Bueno, al parecer me tengo que ir, pero aquí te dejó la dirección por si quieres ir, empieza a las 8:00.

Dijo mientras agarraba el lápiz de Seungmin y anotaba la dirección en la primera hoja de su libro. Le dió pena, su letra no era la mejor, esperaba que Seungmin la pudiera entender.

—Gracias, Changbin.

—Espero verte.— dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de Seungmin esperando que lo pudiera ver ese viernes.

——————————————

El viernes había llegado y Seungmin mentiría si decía que no estuvo viendo esos días lo que Changbin le había anotado en su libro, ya lo había visto tantas veces que hasta ya se sabía dirección de memoria. Después de dudarlo tanto, se arregló y decidió ir, al menos un rato, total, si no le gustaba el ambiente, se podía ir. ¿Desde cuando aceptaba ir a una fiesta de completos desconocidos? ¿Y si era una trampa de Changbin? Solo se hacía ideas.

—Saldré un rato.— le avisó a sus padres que estaban viendo algo en la televisión.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó su padre con curiosidad.

—Una fiesta.— dijo algo inseguro. —El otro día me encontré con unos chicos de mi edad y me invitaron.

—Oh, okay.— dijo su madre antes de que la interrumpieran y su padre le negara el permiso. —Nos avisas cuando llegues y si quieres que vayamos por ti.

—Si.— con eso se despidió y salió del departamento. Puso la dirección en su celular para poder llegar y así comenzó su camino.

No se tardó como lo pensaba, creía que iba a ser una caminata de una media hora, pero fueron 16 minutos aproximadamente. Cuando llegó la fiesta ya había comenzado, era en una casa de dos pisos, podías escuchar la música desde afuera así como gritos de los adolescentes, una fiesta común, perfecto. Camino hasta la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, pues varias personas entraban y salían a cada momento, el fue una de las que entró mirando el lugar y la cantidad de gente, no estaba tan llena la casa, fácilmente podía caminar, pero no sabía cuanto tardaría encontrar a Changbin, justo la persona que lo había invitado. Miró a su alrededor, nadie conocido, caminó un poco y tampoco. Se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber ido. Siguió buscando hasta escuchar que alguien se acercó a él y le habló.

—¡Hey, Tu eres con quien Changbin estuvo ligando el otro día en la playa!— sonaba emocionado. —Soy Wooyoung.

Seungmin aceptó la mano que ese tal Wooyoung me ofreció y la sacudieron como saludo. Ahí le confirmó que si era con quien Changbin estuvo hablando.

—Si, el mismo me invitó.— le sonrió.

—Ah, de seguro lo andas buscando.— Seungmin confirmó. Por suerte Wooyoung lo ayudaría a buscar a Changbin y poder estar con él. Los dos caminaron un poco por la casa, Wooyoung iba platicando casi todo el tiempo, mencionando cómo era la casa de Hongjoon, uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Si, claro, si en un momento Bin y tu quieren subirse, con confianza.— le guiñó el ojo y Seungmin solo se sorprendió, Wooyoung lo captó y rió. —Lo siento, muy pronto, ¿verdad?

Seungmin no dijo nada y trató de reír junto a Wooyoung, quien igual trató de ayudarlo a que su vergüenza no sea notoria y se sintiera cómodo.

—Entiendo, mi ex y yo lo hicimos muy pronto y fue un desastre.— hizo énfasis en la palabra "desastre" y rieron, pero esto paró cuando Wooyoung vio a Changbin y aprovechó para avisarle a Seungmin. —Allá anda Bin. Un gusto en conocerte...

—Seungmin.— le sonrió al saber que pedía su nombre, en casos como estos hasta el decir su nombre se me olvidaba. Se despidió de Wooyoung y dio unos pasos hasta llegar a Changbin.

Iba algo nervioso, no sabía que decirle, además que este estaba jugando beer pong y claro que no era la única persona ahí, no sabía cómo llegaría a hablarle. Cuando llegó pudo ver que el lado contrario al de Changbin tenía menos vasos en la pirámide a comparación de la de su lado, Changbin iba ganando.

—Parece que vas ganando esta vez.— fue lo primero que le dijo cuando llegó a él. Changbin se sorprendió por la voz no tan conocida, pero al verlo, lo reconoció y sonrió ampliamente.

—Si viniste.— dijo aun con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a cautivar a Seungmin. —Y si, vamos ganando.

Señaló la mesa, justo en ese momento otro integrante del equipo de Changbin anotó, el equipo contrario tuvo que tomar de esos vasos. Changbin celebró con el resto, igual le mostró su emoción a Seungmin. Ese juego terminó, Changbin se aseguró que Seungmin se sienta incluido y lo invitó a participar, este solo mencionó que después, pero igual celebró cuando ganó el equipo de Changbin.

Cuando terminó y esperaban que se volvieran a llenar los vasos, Changbin le presentó al resto del equipo, en el cual estaban Minkyun, Mina junto a Chaeyoung, su novia, aunque ella no estaba participando y Hyojin, quien lucía ser quien lograba dar todos los puntos. En esa siguiente partida Mina y Chaeyoung se fueron con el resto de su grupo de amigas despidiéndose de los demás, ahora Seungmin participaría. Desde un principio pidió perdón por sus pocas habilidades en ese juego, los demás le dijeron que no importaba.

Así siguieron la fiesta, Changbin no dejaba a Seungmin, el sabía que al ser quien lo invitaba tenía esa responsabilidad de acompañarlo y presentarle a personas. Igual le dio una bebida, contenía alcohol, pero no bastó para que se les subiera y estuvieran en una condición como el resto de la fiesta. Bailaron, platicaron, rieron entre tanta gente, la música a máximo volumen. Seungmin no se arrepentía de ir. Changbin era alguien con quien podía estar, que a pesar de que se acaban de conocer y poco a poco conocían cosas de ellos, ya se sentía cómodo. El tiempo se pasó volando, ya habían sido varias horas en las que estuvieron juntos.

Ya era bastante tarde, Seungmin decidió que debía irse, logró despedirse de algunos chicos con los que estaban platicando, trató de incluir a Changbin pero este le indicó que lo acompañaría, Seungmin pensó que hasta la puerta, pero no fue así. Los dos chicos salieron de la casa que aún estaba llena, y comenzaron a caminar, guiados por Seungmin, este no se quiso extrañar tanto por la razón que Changbin lo seguía, tal vez su casa le quedaba de paso.

La caminata no fue lo más rápido, los dos iban platicando de cualquier tema cotidiano que se les viniera a la mente, sobre ellos, casi no mencionaron nada, solo lo básico hace unos momentos en la fiesta, como si estaban de vacaciones o no ahí, los dos lo estaban, sus edades, encontrando que ambos eran de la misma, Changbin siendo un mes más grande. Lo demás no fue tan relevante, ademas que en la fiesta, entre tanta gente y música a máximo volumen no era a lo que iban.

El regreso fue más tranquilo, la noche era silenciosa, no tenían prisa ni nada, el tiempo era lo que menos les importaba, cuando cada uno sintió eso, supieron que esa persona junto a él sería especial, fue esa conexión al momento. Seungmin pensó que cuando lleguen a la primeea locación le pediría su teléfono. A esta llegaron después de unos minutos de estar platicando y riendo juntos.

—Aquí es donde me estoy quedando.— dijo Seungmin parándose frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento que su familia rentó. —¿Tu?

La pregunta era genuina, si el otro día estaba en la playa cerca de ahí, no debería quedar lejos, tal vez estaba en uno de los edificios de los lados. Pero definitivamente no esperaba la respuesta de Changbin.

—Entre aquí y la casa de Hongjoon.— respondió con confianza.

—Ya pasamos por ahí.— dijo sorprendido. —¿Por qué no te quedaste o algo?

Tampoco esperaba la respuesta que Changbin diría, este tampoco la planeó. Sería algo que le salga del corazón y que fuera completamente honesta.

—Porque pensé que sería más romántico si te acompañaba hasta aquí.

Las mejillas de Seungmin tomaron un tono rubí y sus labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa. También agachó su cabeza para evitar que Changbin note eso.

—Espera, no me digas que eres heterosexual...— volvió a Changbin asustado al no recibir palabras de Seungmin. Aquí ya respondió y levantó su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no lo soy.— le dijo para confirmar.

—Que bueno...— Changbin ahora dijo con una sonrisa. Además esta era la primera vez que era así de abierto con su sexualidad, el estar con alguien de su mismo sexo sería algo nuevo para él. 

—Entonces, ¿está bien si te pido tu teléfono para que volvamos a salir?— volvió a hablar Changbin. Le ganó la petición a Seungmin. 

—Me encantaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Les presento como es que Changbin y Seungmin se conocieron. Les recuerdo que esto es el antes de lo que está sucediendo en el au en mi twitter (@fancyoungk)


End file.
